Toque de Queda
by Suicide Girl Sixx
Summary: Salir de la residencia masculina de Bullworth Academy, no fue la mejor idea que tomo Jimmy, pronto una simple visita se torna cada vez mas frecuente hasta que se queda para siempre. ( 18, yaoi, violación, sadomasoquismo, orgía)


Salir en toque de queda no fue la mejor idea pero Jimmy ya estaba harto de estar en la residencia masculina, un segundo más y se hubiera tirado el mismo por la ventana para afuera, "Jimmy hacedme un favor, Jimmy esto, Jimmy lo otro, etc", ya estaba harto de ello!, las puertas de la escuela estaban cerradas, Jimmy gruño ante esto, no podía tener más mala suerte, ahora qué?, un monitor se haría presente?, hablo muy pronto ya que uno le alumbro toda la cara con una tonta linterna barata que apenas alumbraba pero servía de algo y se lanzo contra él para tomarlo, lo tomo de la oreja y Jimmy rápidamente le dio un golpe en sus bolas con su mano, el monitor grito y lo soltó, dejando en libertad a Jimmy, quien no dudo en echar a correr, apenas el monitor lo seguía, Jimmy era muy rápido y bueno el golpe en sus partes bajas y contando que es un adulto, hacia que el monitor no lo alcanzara y siguiera su ronda nocturna, Jimmy caminaba por los estacionamientos desiertos y se encontró con los matones, que mierda?, acaso nunca dormían?, ellos lo saludaron ya que era su jefe y lo invitaron para que estuviera con ellos pero Jimmy rechazo, diciendo que iba a ir a buscar algo que un macarra le debía. Ahora caminaba por los talleres suspirando, maldita sea el día que su madre lo inscribió en esta academia, era una basura, no habían nada más que matones y pirados, escoria de lo peor sin lugar a dudas. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había hecho presente un macarra, Peanut y le había hablado, al ver que Jimmy ni lo tomo en cuenta se acerco a él enojado y lo agarro del brazo, Jimmy despabilo y puso cara de susto, pero al ver que se trataba de Peanut se relajo, desasiéndose de un tirón del agarre del engominado.

-Mierda Peanut, me has asustado-

-No me respondiste- dijo serio.

-Iba pensando, no te escuche, bueno, dime que era?-

-Mi amigo Johnny necesita un favor y…-Jimmy gruño molesto.

-Váyanse a la mierda!, me tienen harto!, vayan a pedirles favores a sus madres, a mi no me jodan más!- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso firme.

Favores, favores, favores!, con qué cara lo ven?!, creen que soy un centro de ayuda o algo por el estilo?!, malditos gilipollas, que se jodan!, yo soy el rey en esta puta escuela!, nadie me debe de pedir favores!, a excepción de yo a ellos!. Jimmy cabreado pateo una caja, haciendo que Lola chillara, Jimmy quedo sorprendido al verla arrodillada frente a Johnny, le estaba chupando la polla, todos los colores se le subieron a Jimmy a la cara y retrocedió, volteándose lo más rápido posible y casi volver corriendo por donde vino, nunca había visto esas cosas, bueno si, pero no en vivo, no sabía que fue lo que le paso.

-Hey, que hace un chico como tu por aquí?- dijo una voz seductora.

A Jimmy le cruzo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y volteo a su lado, Vance se acercaba a él lentamente, Jimmy retrocedió un poco, no tenía ganas de estar ahora con uno de sus novios y bueno no menos después de lo que vio, pero antes de que rechazara a Vance, este lo tomo de la cintura y unió sus labios con los de Jimmy, este último no se pudo resistir, amaba la forma de besar de Vance, era muy buen besado aunque le desagradaba el sabor a cigarro pero a la vez le agradaba, a lo mejor era porque Vance lo tenía, quizás; puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio y acerco mas a él, Vance empezó a acariciar la espalda de Jimmy por debajo de su polera, Jimmy soltó un suave gemido al sentir las manos ásperas y duras de su engrasador.

-Dime qué haces a estas horas aquí?- pregunto Vance mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello de Jimmy –Es peligroso y lo sabes-

-So… solo quería salir a tomar aire fres… co…-

-Mmm… me hubieras avisado para hacerte compañía-

-No lo estás haciendo ahora?-

Vance sonrió y volvió a besar a su chico, de pronto, la voz seria y posesiva de Johnny se hizo presente, enseguida los dos se separaron y miraron a Johnny.

-Vance, déjanos solos a Jimmy y a mi- ordeno.

Vance enseguida asintió y se fue del lugar, Jimmy no miraba a Johnny, pero Johnny si miraba a Jimmy sin parpadear, el silencio de la noche que era agradable, por primera vez no se sintió así, era incomodo, el ambiente tenso y Jimmy ya se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso e impaciente de porque Johnny no le hablaba, bufo molesto y se le dio la espalda.

-No estaré aquí toda la noche para que no me digas nada, así que me voy a dormir-

-Peanut!- ordeno Johnny.

Jimmy enseguida paró en seco al oír el nombre de uno de los súbditos de Johnny y se puso en posición de defensa pero fue demasiado tarde, un piquete de algo entro en la carne de su cuello y derramo un líquido en su interior, acto seguido unos brazos fuertes lo tomaron por los suyos con firmeza y le capturaron, Jimmy enseguida comenzó a removerse pero a los segundos se fue volviendo su cuerpo más pesado y sus fuerzas y movimientos más torpes, levanto su rostro para mirar a Johnny pero lo veía nítido, su vista era muy borrosa y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

-Que mierda me has dado bastado?!-

-Sedante, veo que es muy rápido el efecto-

-Que quieres de mi?, vas a pagar por esto…-

-Johnny, a donde lo llevo?-

-Llevémoslo al taller de autos-

Enseguida Peanut soltó el agarre que tenia de Jimmy para poder tomarlo entre sus brazos al estilo novia, Jimmy solo se quejo, sentía su lengua adormecida, se sentía muy vulnerable, Johnny era paranoico y no se fiaba de estar en esas condiciones a su cargo, que espere solamente, ya verá cuando se le quite el efecto del sedante, va a patear su culo tal y como lo ha hecho un par de veces. Cuando entraron al taller, Johnny aseguro las puertas mientras que Peanut lo empujaba en contra la pared y su cuerpo, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de él y un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral cuando la lengua del macarra que lo tenía, pasaba por su cuello hasta su hombro suavemente, enseguida puso como pudo sus brazos en el pecho de Peanut y trato de empujar pero sus fuerzas ni le sirvieron, sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado, se arrepintió de haber movido los brazos, ahora le pesaban más que el cuerpo, Johnny se acerco a los dos mientras que Peanut lo volvió a tomar de sus brazos, volteándolo hacia Johnny, este último se saco la chaqueta suavemente y de igual forma se deshizo de su chaleco y camisa de escuela, dejando ver su torso desnudo, Jimmy que apenas veía por los sedantes, de igual manera pudo ver la blanca piel de Johnny, enviándole un mal presentimiento de lo que fuera a pasar si no hacía nada ahora mismo, quiso alejarse cuando su chaleco pijo comenzó a ser subido las manos de Peanut, Johnny lo ayudo a quitarlo, dejando a Jimmy sin nada arriba, el pelirrojo entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que querían estos dos engominados.


End file.
